


Surpreendente

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Liebe is SexGoddess, Malicious Ikki, Multi, Shun is not a silly boy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki sente falta da deusa Liebe e decide procurá-la. Shun vai junto 'pra evitar que o irmão se meta em encrencas'. Mas as coisas não saem como ele planeja. Saem bem melhores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surpreendente

**Author's Note:**

> Apesar de estar contado como um hentai de bronze, esta fic também faz parte da Série de Liebe.

SURPREENDENTE

Já fazia dias em que Ikki andava impaciente. Certo que era um traço normal da personalidade de Fênix, mas dessa vez extrapolava todos os níveis de aceitação, incomodando até ao próprio.

“Não adianta. Eu tenho que encontra-la. Senão não terei sossego. Meu corpo reclama pelo corpo dela sob o meu, ouvir seus gemidos, sentir seus lábios. Maldita! Me enfeitiçou, única explicação. Mas se ela pensa que vou virar um de seus cachorrinhos de estimação, está enganada. Só quero... quero e vou tê-la mais uma vez!”

Esses eram os pensamentos de Fênix, numa roda de obsessão. Quem era a mulher em questão? Mais que uma mulher, uma deusa. A deusa do tesão, Liebe. Depois da aventura do resgate dela, Ikki se manteve afastado pelo máximo de tempo possível. Mas o fato de Atena ter cedido alguns cavaleiros de ouro escolhidos pela deusa o incomodava. Porque Mú e não ele? Segundo Athena, se o Santuário precisasse, Liebe liberaria os cavaleiros. Então, porque somente os de ouro? Sem muito anúncio invadiu a casa de Virgem:

_ Buda! Em que posso lhe ser útil, Ikki? Pela educação de Shun, imagino que sua mamãe lhe ensinou a se anunciar antes de embarafustar pela casa alheia...

_ Hein? Shaka, onde fica a _villa_ da deusa Liebe?

_ Como? A _villa_? Bem, como eu vou dizer...

_ Não me enrola, loiro, que você vai lá direto...

_ Veja bem, eu sou convidado... se você aparecer lá com essa mesma delicadeza em que invadiu minha casa, só parando ao me encontrar, acredito que não passe do labirinto de entrada.

_ Está nervoso porque interrompi seu banho de beleza, Virgem?

_ Digamos que eu não sou hedonista a tal ponto de ter o costume de receber visitas enquanto estou na banheira, mas posso sobreviver a isto.

_ Tem um labirinto na entrada?

_ Cortesia de Gêmeos. Com uma mãozinha de Mú. Pra manter os intrusos longe. Está bem, vou dizer onde fica... Se você se ferrar, não diga que eu não tentei. Oh, por Vishnu, porque estou cercado por gente teimosa? Pode ao menos me entregar minha toalha? Está atrás de você.

_ Quer que eu feche os olhos? – riu Ikki, malicioso.

_ Não precisa. Depois daquela semana, você deve saber a localização de cada sarda que eu tenho.

_ Sim, eu sei que você não tem sardas, mas Mú tem, nos ombros. Milo tem uma pinta na altura da última vértebra...

_ No cóccix. Uff! – bufou Shaka. – Isso só serve pra nos reconhecermos em caso de surgir um impostor no santuário... Aqui, no mapa. Veja, não é muito longe. Boa sorte, Fênix. Mesmo que você passe pelo labirinto, vai precisar de sorte...

_ Porque diz isso?

_ Porque Escorpião não é o único signo ciumento do zodíaco.

Assim que saiu da casa de Virgem, Ikki encontrou o irmão.

_ Onde vai?

_ Sair um pouco, já volto.

_ Posso ir com você?

_ Por que?

_ Por nada. Só tive a sensação de que você talvez precisasse de companhia.

“Levo ou não levo? Shun não gostou de Liebe da primeira vez, mas seria interessante uma nova aproximação...”

_ Venha, irmão. Vamos viver uma aventura picante.

Shun só ergueu as sombrancelhas mas acompanhou Ikki sem perguntar mais nada. Foram de carro até um bosque, onde Fênix estacionou num local escondido e entraram. No final, havia uma cascata linda. Ao ver que o irmão ia atravessar a queda d’água, Shun segurou-lhe o braço.

_ Até agora eu não perguntei nada, mas aonde vamos?

_ À _villa_ da deusa Liebe.

_ Ai, meu Deus! Aquela deusa é demoníaca, Ikki. Ela atrai os homens como uma aranha em sua teia e devora suas mentes. Ela os escraviza... Meu irmão, resista! Vamos embora daqui mesmo!

_ Shun, não seja criança. Uma mulher só escraviza um homem pelo sexo se ele não tiver outra coisa na cabeça...

_É? Então o que você está fazendo aqui? O que você tem pensando nos últimos meses além de reencontra-la?

_ Você vem ou não?

Andrômeda suspirou. Quando seu irmão punha uma coisa na cabeça era impossível tirar. Acompanhou-o, abrindo os olhos e a boca em assombro assim que passaram do outro lado da cascata. Um jardim enorme em forma de labirinto os aguardava.

_ Que lindo!

_ Lindo e mortal. É como a casa de Gêmeos. Uma ilusão atrás da outra. Mas de ilusão eu entendo. Segure minha mão, Shun. E não solte!

Se concentrando na busca pelo cosmo sexual de Liebe, Ikki foi seguindo, seguro da sua posição. Shun olhava admirado para as formas esculpidas nas paredes de hera do labirinto, o jardineiro devia ser um artista. Foi quando ele se lembrou que Afrodite morava ali.

_ Afrodite mãos-de-tesoura – riu Shun, se lembrando do filme. E de repente Fênix tinha sumido. Uma gota escorreu pela nuca de Andrômeda.

Ikki também percebeu que havia perdido o irmão. Xingou baixinho, dividido entre a vontade de continuar a seguir em frente e voltar pra procurar o irmão. Mas o amor fraternal foi mais forte que o tesão e Fênix foi voltando, sentindo o cosmo conhecido.

Shun ergueu seu cosmo justamente pra facilitar pro irmão, quando sentiu uma presença vindo em sua direção.

_ Só me faltava essa. Se for Mú ou Dohko, tudo bem. Mas se for Afrodite ou Máscara da Morte?

Na curva da parede, Shun se deparou com uma jovem de olhos cor de mel.

_ Shun?

_ Você me conhece? Desculpe, acho que não fomos apresentados. Vim com meu irmão, mas me perdi dele neste labirinto... Você trabalha aqui, sabe como se sai daqui?

_ Oh, sim. Por favor. Me dê sua mão e não solte. Ikki então também está aqui?

_ Sim. Podemos ir atrás dele? Ele pode ter se perdido...

_ Mantenha seu cosmo elevado que ele nos encontrará... Como foi que você se perdeu?

_ Burrice minha. Estou impressionado com as figuras desse labirinto... De repente soltei da mão dele e me perdi. É obra de Afrodite, não é?

_ Sim. Mais umas duas curvas e a gente sai. O que traz vocês até aqui?

_ Ikki quer ver sua senhora. Pedi a ele que desistisse antes de ser escravizado por ela, mas ele não quis me ouvir... Desculpe-me dizer, mas sua senhora deixa os homens obcecados por ela.

A jovem ficou com as bochechas coradas.

_ Bem... Só fica obcecado quem não tem mais nada na cabeça... Você... você já fez amor com alguém, Shun?

Foi a vez de Andrômeda ficar vermelho.

_ Sim... Já...

_ Não foi bom? Não teve vontade de fazer de novo?

Shun pensou nisso e se sentiu estranho. Na entrada do labirinto Afrodite tinha feito como uma concha cheia de almofadas vermelhas. Notou pela primeira vez que a jovem serva vestia uma túnica curta, sem mangas e sandálias gregas amarradas, o conjunto destacando suas belas pernas. Reconheceu a sensação estranha como tesão “Lógico, estamos perto da deusa, tudo respira sexo nessa _villa_...E porque não? Enquanto Ikki se diverte com a deusa, eu fico com uma serva... Sou filho de Zeus também.” E sem pensar mais no assunto, se aproximou da jovem e abraçou-a por trás, beijando sua nuca. Sentiu-a se arrepiar e colou seu corpo no dela, fazendo com que sua ereção coberta roçasse nas pernas nuas. Um suspiro foi o sinal para Shun puxa-la em direção a concha. Em segundos, estavam os dois nus, Shun beijando todo o corpo jovem da serva, maravilhado com seus seios perfeitos, sua barriga com uma leve penugem dourada e as coxas maravilhosas que se abriam para que sua boca avançasse. Foi nessa posição que Ikki os encontrou:

_ SHUN!

Andrômeda ergueu e virou a cabeça, roxo de vergonha. Mas Ikki não estava olhando pra ele. Olhava pra serva, que lhe sorria e dizia:

_ Bem vindo, Ikki... Junte-se a nós. Sabia que seu irmão é simplesmente divino?

_ To pasmo! Liebe, como o encontrou?

_ LIEBE?

_ Sim, meu docinho... Eu pareço diabólica e obcecante, da posição de onde você se encontra? – ela estendeu uma perna para roçar o pé delicado na face dele. Shun mordeu de leve o pé, arrancando um gritinho da deusa.

_ Mais que nunca, sua pervertida. Mas eu vou lhe ensinar que não se brinca com Shun de Andrômeda.

Ikki tratou de tirar a roupa, porque conhecia já o poder de Liebe depois de excitada. Mas Liebe estava presa em uns olhos verdes que brilhavam como faróis de milha. Shun a levantou e sentando-se, colocou a deusinha sentada em seu membro latejante. E deixou-a cavalgar a vontade, com as mãos em seus ombros. Liebe começou a erguer seu cosmo sexual, só que um outro cosmo se elevava na mesma proporção. Ikki e a deusa arregalaram os olhos, não acreditando... Só creram quando Liebe gozou, gritando desvairada, arranhando as costas de Shun, já deitada nas almofadas. Somente depois Andrômeda se permitiu liberar sua seiva dentro dela... e caiu, adormecido. Liebe sorriu e saiu debaixo, olhando para o outro, já mais do que excitado por ficar assistindo.

_ Uau! Da onde saiu esse irmão?

_ Pergunte a ele depois, porque eu não reconheço esse que esteve aí... Já está cansadinha?

_ Sabe que um pouco? –riu ela... – Mas tem muito gás pra você, docinho. Olá, “escoteiro” do Ikki. Vamos ver se você ainda é tão bom quanto eu me lembro... – e colocou o pênis de Ikki na boca, fazendo o cavaleiro gemer.

Fênix ergueu a deusa nos braços para coloca-la nas almofadas. Deitado de lado, ergueu uma perna e penetrou-a, os gemidos enchendo o jardim. De repente, uma mão abraçou a cintura de Liebe e o rosto de Shun apareceu no campo de visão de Fênix, beijando a orelha da deusinha. Andrômeda se posicionou e penetrou-a por trás, as mãos dos irmãos subindo e descendo pela perna erguida e pelo corpo, levando-a a loucura. Línguas, lábios, dedos, se cruzavam e deixavam Liebe em ponto de bala. O grito que eles deram chegou ao Olimpo com certeza... Caíram exaustos nas almofadas, trocando os últimos beijos, cochilando em seguida. Duas pessoas se aproximaram, a primeira mordendo a boca pra não estourar de rir. Desenroscaram gentilmente as pernas dos cavaleiros das de sua deusa, a segunda pessoa recomendando, numa bronca risonha:

_ Afrodite, nada de abusar do Shun adormecido...

_ Deixa de ser chato, Mú. Só uma pegadinha, de leve...Que pernas!... Ai, se minhas deusas permitissem... – suspirou Afrodite.

_ Você tem uma cláusula “Acidentes com Fênix” no seu seguro de vida? – riu Áries. – Tome, leve Liebe pra dentro, pelo mesmo túnel em que viemos...

_ Sim, eu sei... os ciumentos não podem nem sonhar que estes gracinhas estiveram aqui... Zeus, me dê forças!! – Afrodite colocou as duas mãos do lado do rosto.- Ave, Fênix! Tudo isso é natural? Vou ter pesadelos eróticos com esses dois pro resto da vida. –Pegou a deusa nos braços e se afastou.

Rindo ainda e balançando a cabeça, Mú se concentrou em enviar os irmãos de volta ao ponto de partida, na entrada do labirinto. Depois foi pra mansão, pelo túnel secreto, para sair no quarto da deusa, onde se despiu e deitou ao lado dela, esperando que acordasse. Liebe despertou uma meia hora depois, beijando Áries:

_ Obrigada, Mú.

_ De nada. Fiquei aqui caso um dos três perguntasse porque você estava dormindo a essa hora.

_ Gente ciumenta! Me diz uma coisa, Mú: eu sou uma obsessão pra você?

_ De um certo modo, sim... Mas não é uma coisa ruim.

_ Não?

_ Não. Você é uma pequena obsessão porque eu te amo. –e envolveu a deusinha nos braços.

Lá fora, Fênix e Andrômeda acordavam, estranhando tudo. Aos poucos a realidade foi se firmando em suas mentes. Ikki se espreguiçou e começou a se vestir. Shun ainda deixou-se ficar deitado, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

_ Vamos embora?

_ Sim. Já fizemos o que viemos fazer aqui. Gostou, hein, malandro?

_ Digamos que quando você pensar em voltar, não se esqueça de me chamar. Gozado, não me lembro desse beliscão na bunda...

_ Assim mesmo, irmão. Você vai encontrar muitas marcas pelo corpo que você nem vai se lembrar como foram feitas... Vista-se logo. Nossa despedida teve a assinatura do Mú. Não quero ir embora com as bênçãos do Saga.

E voltaram em silêncio, cada qual perdido em pensamentos e lembranças, de uma tarde fazendo travessuras


End file.
